


On the Clock

by Branch



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi tries something new to get Tsuzuki to do his paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Clock

Papers crinkled under Tsuzuki’s chest as Tatsumi’s cock drove into his ass, and he moaned.

"Tatsumi-san…" another thrust, hard and deep, "ah! Your paperwork…"

Tatsumi’s hands shifted on his ass, spreading his cheeks wider and pinning him firmly against the desk. "I think this is more important, Tsuzuki-kun." The next thrust was deep enough that the wool of Tatsumi’s open slacks rubbed against Tsuzuki’s bare rear, making him shudder.

"Nnn… oh… ahh, why?" Tsuzuki was having trouble keeping the thread of the conversation. It felt too good, to feel Tatsumi fucking him slowly.

Not that he was entirely sure he wasn’t dreaming. He’d had dreams about being bent over Tatsumi’s desk before. Never ones where he really felt the thick hardness of Tatsumi’s cock pushing inside him, though, so maybe not…

"Tsuzuki? Are you paying attention?"

Tsuzuki moaned as Tatsumi drew all the way out and drove back into him faster, stretching him open hard. "Ohh… oh yes…"

"Good." Tatsumi’s hands hitched him up a little further and he fucked Tsuzuki with exactly five long, hard strokes. "I want you to remember this, Tsuzuki-kun, the next time you’re sitting at a desk." He pulled out and pushed in again, just a little, and out and in, tiny, fast strokes and worked Tsuzuki’s entrance over and over. Tatsumi’s voice was husky now. "Remember how good it feels."

Tsuzuki was shuddering with pleasure, now, gasping for breath. He cried out as Tatsumi’s cock pushed deep into him again. This time Tatsumi didn’t stop, driving into Tsuzuki again and again, hard enough to lift him up onto his toes with every thrust. It felt incredible and Tsuzuki bucked wildly over the desk as orgasm wrung his whole body out around the hardness of Tatsumi’s cock in his ass.

He lay over the desk, panting and dazed as Tatsumi finished after him. It wasn’t until long fingers were swiping a tissue over him that he managed to say, "I’ll be sure to remember."

"Excellent." Tatsumi’s hand patted his bare ass before drawing his pants back up. "Anything to make you spend more time at your desk, Tsuzuki-kun."

Oh, was that it? Well, then…

Tsuzuki looked up hopefully. "So, if I get my paperwork done on time, can we do this again?"

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses. "Hm. Since it’s you, some reinforcement would seem to be in order, yes."

Tsuzuki grinned.

**End**


End file.
